


When The Announcement Goes Out

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [103]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Bombrush gets run over, Don't get between a woman and where she wants to be, Excitable Relatives, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush sort of forgets how excitable Soundwave's sister can be... and then there's the face that Soundwave is expecting herself too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Announcement Goes Out

"Soundwave~!"

 

Oh boy... Bombrush was being needy again.  "Yes, Bombrush?"

 

"Where's your sister?"

 

Soundwave's face scrunched up in confusion.  Her sister?  What-?

 

"Bombrush, what are you talking ab-?"

 

"Where's your sister?!"

 

Her lover rushed into the living room from the kitchen, his eyes wide and in shock.

 

"Bombrush, what is going on?"

 

"On TV-" he paused and looked for the remote, grabbing it off the couch to turn on the TV, "Starbolt... she's up to something!"

 

"What-?"

 

_"-our interview with pop sensation Miss Starbolt has been cancelled.  We've gotten a call that she had family business to attend to.  Now we're not sure what happened-"_

 

The chatter on the TV droned out as Soundwave quickly realized what was going on.

 

Starbolt was not like her.  She was rash, emotional, and not at all above-

 

*DING DONG*

 

-skipping out on an important interview to come down and see her after she and Bombrush announced they were pregnant.

 

Bombrush and Soundwave looked at each other.  Taking a deep breath, the man marched across the room to the door.  Taking a peek through the peephole, he sighed as he opened the door-

 

-Only to nearly get run over by an overexcited Soundwave twin in high heels and bags of what could only be the result of an aunt-to-be's shopping spree.

 

"Soundwave!" Starbolt's cry lit the room as she pushed past Bombrush to give her sister a hug full of shopping bags, "Seriously, you're pregnant again?!  Well whatever!  How far are you?  Is it a boy?  A girl?   I heard about it last night and I had Barry and Leila clear my schedule so I could buy my little niece or nephew some gifts!  But then I thought Ravage and your other kids might get the blues because there's a new baby, but don't worry!  I bought them all gifts too!  Let's see, I've got Laserbeak some cool new shoes and-"

 

Like the circus, she barreled right in and took over.  Soundwave could only sit there on the couch as her sister started pulling stuff out of her bags for what appeared to be all of her kids, though the amount of stuff she was getting for her unborn niece/nephew was starting to pile up.

 

Bombrush groaned as he closed the front door and came up behind her.  "I'm not carrying all of these upstairs to the nursery."

 

Soundwave sighed.  This was going to be a long day.

 

END


End file.
